The Luckster and His Doughnut
by dippytrippy122
Summary: An AU story loosely based off of the Dating Sim function of the first Danganronpa game. What would happen if everyone managed to get out of the school alive and the world wasn't completely boned? Well, NaegiXAoi for one thing, and one hell of a crack-filled story stuffed to the brim with donuts for another! XD Not meant to be taken seriously :3 Just enjoy! :D On hiatus for now :).
1. The Cliché's are Gone: Deal With It

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danganronpa - If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction xD... Ok, maybe I still would x3 :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Cliché's Are Gone: Deal With It**

"Well this sucks."

Leon's words rang true as everyone present looked around the empty clearing that they had ended up in.

'True and utter devastation' did not even_ begin_ to describe the absolute carnage which was being forced upon them.

To put it bluntly-

"The world looks like shit."

Yes, that.

What had happened during their time in that crazy school anyway?

"Yo dudes, what the 'ell is goin' on here?"

Hagakure's question was met with silence as everyone else present tried and failed to take the situation in stride.

Well, most of them failed at least.

"… What the hell are you people talking about…?"

Everyone turned towards Togami who was looking at the rest of them confusedly.

"It's a beautiful day out in scenic: middle-of-town… Are you all blind, or something? There's nothing wrong here."

The rest of the group looked back at him in obvious surprise.

Oowada spoke up. "He-hey man, can't you see what's wrong with this picture, just by looking?"

Byakuya looked utterly disgruntled by this point.

"What exactly am I meant to be looking at? All I see is a city bustling with people going about their everyday activities, but you are all treating it like we have just entered into some sort of clichéd post-apocalyptic world or something."

Maizono decided to add in her two-cents.

"But Togami-kun… What else are we supposed to take from a world that looks like this? I thought that your family was supposed to be perceptive or something, but I guess that I was wrong."

_That _was his breaking point.

"WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU PEOPLE? HAVE YOU EVEN BOTHERED ACTUALLY LOOKING AT ANYTHING HERE? LOOK AT THAT TREE, ISN'T IT JUST SO GOOD AND _NORMAL? _WHAT ABOUT THOSE BUILDINGS, OR THAT CAR? I DON'T SUPPOSE THAT THEY ARE IN THE PROCESS OF SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING OR SOMETHING? NO. IN FACT, I WOULD GO SO FAR AS TO SAY THAT THERE IS ABSOLULTELY NOTHING OUT OF PLACE AT ALL HERE, GODDAMMIT!"

No one spoke.

The silence was possibly the most awkward thing to have happened ever since the strange and unexplained kidnapping had happened.

So, of course, Naegi was the one to break it; surprisingly however, with a laugh.

Togami gnashed his teeth in aggravation as he turned his attention over to the younger teen.

"What exactly is so funny, Makoto…?"

The brown-haired boy stopped his laughing in order to catch his breath. Shakily, he pointed to the other people around them causing the young scion to realize something was off… way off.

"Wait… why are you all laughing? The hell is going on?"

The one closest to him, Fukawa, inhaled deeply in an attempt to lower her laughing fit to that of a controllable level.

"W-we were just fucking around-"

She was cut off by an unexpected laugh tearing through her throat as she struggled to keep her voice under control.

Hearing the object of her desires cough into his hand angrily quickly caused the young author to force down her emotions and continue on.

"But… well, I never thought that you of all people would react like that-"

She quickly ended up on the floor along with nearly the entirety of the rest of the group, minus Togami who was now blushing up a storm and Kirigiri and Celeste who had both simply resigned to chuckling into their hands discreetly.

Turning on the sole of his shoe, the 'Super Duper High School Scion' began walking from the scene not uttering a single word to the rest of them.

Seeing her 'beautiful white knight' retreating from the area at the most casual pace that he was probably able to manage, caused Fukawa to get up and run after him.

"Wa-wait my sweet prince! We didn't mean anything by it! I mean, who the hell would ever spring up such an overblown cliché at the last minute like that? It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" (Oh, if only she knew)

That comment seemed to almost spur Togami into an even faster walk-cycle as he began full-on sprinting not even a second later.

"WAIT MY WHITE KNIGHT!"

As Togami let out a 'manly' squeal of a frequency equivalent to that of a dolphin, the rest of the group watched with unbridled amusement as the two ran away from the rest of them and into the heart of the city.

Naegi smiled happily at the two who had left before looking back at the remaining members of the group.

He idly noticed that 'Junko' was no longer with the rest of them but shrugged slightly.

She probably already left the area or something for all he knew.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT SCHOOL ENVIRONMENTS, CLASSMATE?"

"I SAID THAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT 'EM, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT PUNK?"

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT VIDEO GAMES AREN'T THE GREATEST THING EVER?"

"ROCK AND FUCKIN' ROLL DUDES, THAT'S WHERE IT'S AT!"

"Um… Um… can, can you please all stop fighting and just get along…? Please…?"

Naegi just sighed.

Watching as, in order, Ishimaru, Oowada, Yamada, and Leon all entered a brawl, in which Chihiro tried in vain to calm down, he smiled slightly.

It didn't take long for the group of five to take the fight out of the area and down some random street; probably destroying public property as they did so.

Scratching the back of his head nervously at the brazen display he turned back to the rest of the group.

"So… What are your guys' plans?"

Maizono smiled in an angelic fashion as she answered.

"Well… I was planning to go look for my family and the rest of my idol group, just to make sure that nothing has happened to them."

Naegi smiled and hugged her goodbye, watching in slight sadness as she walked away from the rest of them.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of where he knew they were headed Naegi turned back to Sakura who nodded back to him and left in the direction of her dojo; just as silent as ever.

Next was Celeste's turn. "Ah, well I believe that I shall now bid you all adieu. The next time you all see me I will have taken my rightful place as the true modern Marie Antoinette. Good day."

As she bowed to the remaining 'Ultimate' students she began to walk away slowly, not at all paying attention to the Shaman who had decided to follow her claiming to want in on some of the dough.

Naegi just chuckled at this.

Turning his attention to one of the only two other people left, he cocked his head to the side as a small card was held out to him.

Accepting it slowly, he looked up questioningly at Kyoko who spoke evenly.

"For some reason which is unknown to me, you appear trustworthy… So there, it's my business card. Call me if you find any information in regards to our kidnapper's identities."

Naegi nodded in understanding prompting her to smile and wave goodbye to the only two people now left in the clearing.

Turning towards the other person in question, Naegi spoke.

"So Asahina… Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you, now that it's just the two of us?"

The self-proclaimed 'donut lover' had looked noticeably down from the moment that they had departed the school and it was really starting to worry him.

Looking up at his comforting face instantly prompted a blush to blow up on hers.

Taking in a deep intake of breath to calm her nerves, she spoke with a levelled voice.

"Well, the truth is… I don't actually have any family waiting for me out there…"

That was news to Naegi.

Spinning his head around so fast that a 'snap' sound could almost be heard, he began questioning her.

"Wait… really, is that true? No one at all…?"

She shook her head sadly and began looking down at her toes.

"Yeah, it is. My parents have actually been dead for many years now, but they left quite a bit of money for me and my brother to live off of so that we weren't homeless."

Her lip quivered as she continued.

"But obviously, no matter how much money we may have had, it was going to run out eventually and so I decided to start swimming professionally to raise money. It worked for a while…"

She began rubbing her arm awkwardly at this point which Naegi idly began to realize was a habit of hers for whenever she was entering a topic that she was uncomfortable discussing about.

"But… well… I ended up letting my little brother join me for my swimming competitions, since he was almost as good a swimmer as I am, but… he…"

She trailed off.

It was obvious to Naegi that there was a lot more to her story than what she had detailed in that short explanation however, he knew that nothing good could come of forcing her to continue.

Closing the distance between the two, he slowly put his arms around her awkwardly, not at all used to physical contact with a girl like this.

Not even a second later, she responded by wrapping her own arms tightly around his waist, and pulling him closer to her.

The two stayed like that for a while before the crying finally subsided.

A quiet hiccup from the one he was holding clued Naegi into listening to the girl in his arms who was speaking.

"Naegi-kun… what… What should I do…?"

He didn't answer right away.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he began thinking through what he should do.

'_She obviously left out _a lot _of information for one reason or another… But from what I can gather, her brother must not have made it, and she must be low or completely out of funds.'_

This realization caused him to widen his eyes in shock.

'_Wait… does that mean that she, quite literally, has nothing left anymore…?'_

By now, Aoi had taken to studying Naegi's ever-changing facial expressions. She smiled lightly at the look of deep thought on his face, before slowly pushing herself out of his grip.

Shaking her head at his puzzled expression she spoke up.

"Don't worry about me Naegi-kun… I'll find some way to move on. I've done it before, I can do it again."

With that said, she smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek before beginning her walk out of the area.

A hand clasped onto her wrist, quickly stopped said motion, however.

"No. I won't let you be alone any longer, not if I can help it."

Taking her chin into his hand and forcing her to look up at him, he smiled slightly and finished.

"I know that my family will completely understand if I explain to them your situation, so please trust me Hina-chan."

Tears continued to fall without stopping, as she began crying on his chest once again.

Let it be known that Aoi Asahina was not someone who could be considered overly emotional or 'weak' at all.

However Naegi could not blame her one bit for breaking down like she was.

Wrapping his arms around her waist once again, he smiled down at the girl who he had spent the most time with inside that crazy school.

It was at this point in time that Naegi realized something.

"Wait a second… If we were missing for over a month and in the middle of the city no less… how come no one actually found us-?"

"Don't question it Naegi-kun… Just don't."

He just sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha."

**The Cliché's Are Gone: Deal with It – End**

* * *

**Update 12/18/14:** Slight rewriting done... Nothing too major :)

**A/N: **Heyyyy guys :33. So this is ANOTHER Danganronpa idea that popped into my head after playing both games and seeing the school life bonuses XD. Of all of the girls that Naegi has the ability to end up with, it's funny that Asahina actually seems to be the best suited for him xD, so yeah, that's where this story came from :3.

Idk how many chapters this story is gonna be, but reviews will cause me to update much faster than I would otherwise :D (obviously favorites and follows are important too tho – just not AS important x3 so yeah :3)

I'll see you guys next time! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


	2. When Life Doesn't Give You Donuts

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Danganronpa, this pairing would definitely be fully canon :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 – When Life Doesn't Give You Donuts…**

"Naegi-kun?"

"Hm…?"

"Do you think that you could let go of me, please?"

The Lucky student looked down and realized that he was still holding onto the professional swimmer.

"Ah! Sorry!"

He jumped back from her with a blush on his face. Smiling lightly at the boy's innocent attitude, she failed to notice that her own complexion had changed to be equivalent to that of the colour of her coat.

Grinning sheepishly at him, she rubbed the back of her head. "Nah, it's alright Naegi-kun, you can hug me whenever you want!"

A silence fell over the two as the self-proclaimed donut lover realized what she had just said. Shaking her arms back and forth as fast as she possibly could, she began to explain herself.

"Ah, I meant that there was no need to apologize since I was the one who was crying-not saying that I wouldn't like you to hug me a lot, because I would but…"

She trailed off and looked to the ground with a pout on her face. "I'll stop talking now."

Naegi just sighed at the girls outgoing attitude, before smiling tiredly.

'_This girl is going to be the end of me, I can already tell.'_

Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he spoke up. "It's fine, there's no need for you to stop talking. I like you the way you are, and you like to talk so…"

He trailed off much in the same way that she had done previously, causing her blush to come back full force.

Finding the ground to be an interesting thing to look at once again, she stared at it for a few seconds before muttering a very quiet "Thank you."

Nodding at her silently, he motioned for her to follow. "Come on; let's head over to my house now. We should think of what to say on the way there."

She nodded at him, happily and fell into step with him as they discussed how exactly they should approach the topic of letting a girl Naegi's age stay with them in their house.

* * *

Well, it could have gone better.

Looking at the scene taking place directly around him, Naegi sighed from his place on the couch.

Actually, it could have gone _a lot _better.

It wasn't like his parents had turned Asahina away or anything but the again, he knew that wasn't even really a possibility to be considered in such a loving household.

No, the problem lied with what they thought his and Hina's relationship actually was, and just as he feared, that went about as badly as possible.

***Flashback***

They soon arrived at the front door to the Makoto residence within the hour. The two then ended up standing there… for a good half an hour.

"Naegi, what the hell are we waiting out here for? We've been standing here for around 30 freaking minutes, already! If you don't open that door now, so help me I'm going to break it down."

The boy gulped at the threat alongside the lack of any honorifics, and quickly rang the doorbell.

An "I'm coming" came from behind the door and Naegi steeled himself for what was to come.

As the doorframe swung open, he was put face-to-face with a girl about his age.

"Onii…Onii-chan...? Is that you…?"

Naegi looked down at his sister with a warm smile on his face, his previous fears abandoned.

"Yeah, it's me Komaru. I'm sorry if I worried you-"

"ONII-CHANNN!"

She suddenly lunged at him sending the both of them to the ground in a heap. Aoi looked at their rather compromising position and blushed intensely.

'_Wha-what the hell is this? What kind of messed up brother-sister relationship is this?'_

Shaking her head adamantly she took a deep breath in order to try and calm her raging nerves. _'Goddamn fan servicing'. _(What can I say? I like to cover all the bases xD)

Looking up at the body of the girl who had fallen on him, Naegi gulped in some air and gently pushed her off of him… Or at least he tried to.

It turns out that finally seeing her brother again after such a long time, had caused her to become… slightly over attached.

She continued to cry her heart out to him as she clutched his shirt tightly. "Th-the police wouldn't do anything about the situation. They refused to take your case, claiming an excuse like 'plot convenience' or something like that… We-we were all so worried…"

Naegi just sighed at his sister's behaviour before forcing himself up onto his feet with his sister still not letting go of his arm.

Aoi felt a pang of something strike her in the pit of her stomach at seeing the affectionate display in front of her and it made her frown. _'What is this…? Jealousy…?'_

She shook her head furiously at that. _'No, there is nothing to be jealous of… They are just siblings andandand it's not like I li-like Naegi or-or anything.'_

She stopped her inner monologue when she saw that both of the siblings were staring at her strangely, Komaru especially.

Blushing wildly at their stares she began rapidly explaining herself. "Ah it-it's nothing… Let's just, go in?"

Naegi nodded at her before smiling and making his way into the house his sister in-tow.

Aoi steeled herself before jogging after the two of them, as they made their way into the living room.

Watching from the entrance to the room with a sad smile as the family all tearfully reunited with one another, she looked down as the reality of her own situation truly began to hit her.

"Hina-chan I'm sorry about that, I know that it must be hard for you… I hope that you can forgive me for being insensitive to your feelings."

She looked up in surprise at seeing Naegi so close to her face. Resisting her urge to back away in surprise she just stared into his eyes for a few seconds before smiling.

"It's fine… Thank you Naegi-kun."

The two continued staring deeply into each other's eyes for a while until-

"Wait a second… Who is she?"

Naegi sighed at his sisters' question. Hadn't she realized that he had brought someone over?

'_Guess not.'_

Deciding now was a time as any, he smiled towards his family before motioning towards his friend.

"Mom, Dad, Komaru… This is my close friend Aoi Asahina who I met during my, time, in Hope's Peak Academy."

She smiled at the introduction before bowing and holding out her hand towards the family members.

"I'm pleased to meet you all!"

The family members all had varying degrees of reactions to the appearance of the mysterious girl.

"Man son, you sure picked a looker!"

"Oh my little boy has already gotten himself a girlfriend, I am so proud…"

"HOLY SHIT, LOOK AT THOSE KNOCKERS! *slap*"

Naegi looked at Aoi in an apologetic manner for his family's reactions before smiling and motioning for her to follow him past their star-struck selves.

Giggling at his attempt to alleviate the awkwardness which had set in, she nodded happily and sat next to him on the couch.

Turning towards him she began grinning sheepishly. "It sorta feels like I just barged in or somethin'… I mean, you haven't even gotten to explain to them why I'm actually here, yet."

Naegi looked back at his family who were still rooted to the ground and sighed deeply. "Don't remind me."

Not even a second after he said that, did the rest of his family decide to finally stop doing, whatever it was they were doing, and run over to the two teenagers on the couch.

With that the questions began flying…

And they didn't stop.

***Flashback End***

Naegi put his head in his hands in anguish. _'We've been sitting here for over five freakin' hours now…'_

He looked up with an expression of an individual who was going through torture that no human should ever be forced to endure.

And as he made this face, he screamed up to the heavens in the hopes of an end to his pain.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

**When Life Doesn't Give you Donuts - End**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys :D – well another chapter for you guys :3, in about a week, which I think that I'm going to try to stick to from now on :') :D. Next chapter, the plot will actually begin and hopefully it'll be funnier… it probably won't be XD but eh whatever ;D (Also, for any of you interested in reading my other Danganronpa fic, 'Hope Minus Despair' check out my account :3 – It's a Naegi/harem fic xD butttt I think it's a bit better than this one ;3 if I do say so myself ;D)

As always, please review as it keeps me going :3 and also for those of you who did review…

**Reviewer Responses:**

Integras: Thank you! :D And I know 0.o, it's that there is even a huge following for JunkoXNaegi of all couples XD (which is messed up… but a cool pairing ;D) but almost none for AoixNaegi? 0.o especially considering in the fandom of this universe, they are generally seen as the 2nd most liked pairing next to KyokoxNaegi but yeah XD :D – thanks XD I hoped it'd be legit ;D, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! :3 see ya next time! :D

Twaifu: *sigh* XD if I didn't know you in real life you would be like the worst troll ever xD. And yes, donuts will definitely play a big part in the story later :D, just not yet :3. And in regards to the commas, I'm trying xD but we shall see :3. Yes, I decided to make Kyoko a hooker just to piss you off (jk 3 ;D)

Rikalukizi: Hey again mate! :D Thanks for taking the time to read this story too :') I really do appreciate it :33. And yeah I know, I kinda laid that on thick but eh xD whateva :D it'll help with the plot later :3. Also, thanks dude, I really appreciate your kind words :') make me smile :3. Hope this chapter was just as good as the first :D

Anyways, thanks for reviewing you guys, and I'll see you all next time! :33

\- Dippytrippy122


End file.
